The Homosexual Wolf
by Chimerical Knave
Summary: Look at the title. It's the same story just a different angle . . . and title.


T_he_ H_omo__**sex**__ual_ _W_ol_f

* * *

_

Wolf felt extremely gay when he woke up . . . also extremely horny. His morning woody screamed at him to be relieved. It didn't help him that Fox just walked out of the bathroom with his long dong just hanging out there . . . waiting to be sucked on. The thought enticed Wolf so much that his boner was starting to ache.

"Hey Fox."

"Yea?"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure thing bud."

Wolf ripped through his boxers and Fox's dong was up and pumping. The motion really couldn't be described clearly . . . they were both in a pile-driver position. If your angle was behind Fox, you would think that he was using a bicycle pump—albeit putting a little more force behind it than what is natural.

Wolf's mind began to wander as Fox pumped his invisible bicycle pump faster and faster. He stopped himself from thinking about anything—it wasn't polite to think during sex; it was supposed to be mindless. Fox's bicycle pump finally filled Wolf with the air he needed . . . maybe a bit too much air—Wolf did have to let some out.

"Boy do I feel reenergized!" Wolf sat up and scratched his sore rump.

Fox slipped into some gay attire consisting of a gay wristband, a gay hat, a gay pair of boots, and a gay look. Wolf, on the other hand, fitted his old, raggedy body into his usual flamboyant, studded, and gay attire.

Little did they both know that someone had secretly bugged the place. The perpetrator quickly made his way to the Nebatru News building to sell his findings.

"Hey Wolf, you ready?"

"Nah, wait just a second. I got to take a really big shit right now."

"Okay. Need any help?"

"Maybe."

Right after the sticky incident, Wolf and Fox decided to take a long stroll through a nice park while holding paws, of course. Almost immediately they were told to stop holding hands by a respectable protector of the law.

"But officer, we aren't doing anything wrong," Fox defended himself.

"No indecency around public parks. Don't you gays get that message?"

Wolf stood up for Fox. "What was indecent about us holding paws?"

The officer laughed and pointed his nights-dick at him. "You two are holding hands. Everyone knows that guys shouldn't be holding hands. It's atrocious, indecent, and illegal."

Wolf noticed a couple fucking on a bench. "But what about that couple over there? They're having sex in public, isn't that indecent?"

"No, no, no. That's normal for a guy and a girl to have sex therefore it's okay."

Wolf couldn't believe his one eye. "Fuck him Fox. Let's blow this joint."

"I'm already one step ahead of you." Fox began dry humping the officer.

"No! You dumb twat!" Wolf pulled Fox off the not-really-resisting-but-acting-like-he-was-resisting officer. Wolf quickly broke the officer's neck and then threw it in a nearby trashcan.

"I want to thank whoever created trashcans because those are great for storing bodies in."

"Yea, yea. Quit your yapping pup. We have to get out of here before someone sees us."

As they both merrily pranced through the streets of Corneria, many people began looking up from their daily newspaper and gave them nasty stares.

Wolf had a feeling that something was wrong and stopped. "Fox, do you get the feeling that we're not welcome around here?"

"Hmmm . . . actually yea, I do. But city critters always give country coons those stares."

Wolf nodded. "Oh, right. City critters." But that wasn't what felt wrong. He felt something down in his pants . . . which could only mean one thing: big boner.

"Hey Fox."

"Yea?"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure thing bud."

In a few seconds, both of them were butt naked and having buttsecks. This went on for about four hours before they switched roles and then went at it for another four or so hours.

A man noticed this obscene scene and rushed out to stop them.

"Hey stop this vulgar act this instance!"

Fox and Wolf stopped wanking each other off for a second to reply, "Those two are doing it too." The man looked to the amphibian fucking the vixen.

He scratched his head. "Yea but . . . you guys are gay and they aren't."

Fox and Wolf both stood up, greatly offended.

"Hey, we're animal-beings too! We have rights."

The man laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no. You guys are gay and gay people have no rights because they are gay. You see, gay people are stupid and freaks. Its something you gay people wouldn't ever understand because you are gay. And besides, I'm a human and you two are xenomorphs. That alone strips you two of any rights."

Wolf was about to pull put his blaster and shoot the man but Fox beat him to the act.

Fox shoved the man and pulled out his blaster. "Hey, there were no gays until you humans showed up. It's all your fault that we have gay furries now."

The man, obviously terrified, slowly began backing away. "Now, now. Let's be reasonable here. Let's be civilized."

Wolf thought, "_Shoot him! Shoot that fucker between the eyes!"_

Fox shook his head, screamed, "We gays rule," and then shot him between the eyes.

The two then ran through the streets murdering humans and xenomorphs alike, not discriminating. Wolf was having a ball murdering everyone. It was everything his deranged and demented mind wanted . . . other than straight up gay sex.

* * *

Fox and Wolf were cornered in a bank at last. Police had surrounded the building and there was no where left to run. Everyone inside the building was already dead so the police had a clear shot at the gay faggots.

Wolf shot a lion through the heart and then ripped its leg off. He began chewing on the leg and made his way over to where Fox was cuddling a little boy; he was dead, of course.

His dick was hard yet again. It always turned him on when he saw dead bodies lying around him without clothes on.

"Hey Fox."

"Yea?"

"Wanna have sex?"

"Sure thing bud."

Fox dropped the dead kid and began fucking Wolf.

With each thrust Wolf couldn't help but let his mind wander yet again—it wasn't polite to think during sex but he couldn't help it. It wasn't his fault that God gave him a faulty brain.

As the thrusts and groping melted away into pure pleasure, Wolf closed his eyes and imagined himself at home. It was like sitting on that rusty, beat-up washer of his: it hurt his ass.

"_Shouldn't I be doing my chemistry homework by now? I also have bible study classes this afternoon."_

Before Wolf could think any further, the windows and doors shattered. Tear gas cans landed around the two and strays rounds began whizzing past them. Fox died immediately from a shot to the head. Strangely, the body was still fucking Wolf.

When Wolf was shot, straight through the heart, he felt a swelling painful sensation in his ass followed by a gushing torrent of pleasure. _"I'm so glad my dad taught me everything I knew in bed."_

The last thoughts on Wolf's mind as he slipped away were: _"So this is what it feels like. This must be . . ._

**The End.**


End file.
